It is well known that animal fecal matter represents a serious health and environmental problem, particularly in urban areas. Various public interest groups have been formed to protest this situation and legislation has been introduced in state and city legislatures to the effect that owners of animals must provide for the removal of fecal matter excreted by their pets. As a result, there is an urgent need for techniques which will permit animal owners to remove the fecal matter of pets quickly, effectively and in a sanitary manner.
A large number of patents has been granted on the subject matter indicated above. These patents include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,062,023; 3,431,008; 3,522,922; 3,614,041; 3,659,891; 3,679,125; 3,688,483; 3,757,737; 3,778,097; 3,804,448; 3,872,831; 4,003,595; 4,010,970; 4,103,953 and 4,200,321.
Included in the above listing is U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,953, wherein G. Lachance discloses a portable animal sanitation device of a one-piece frame construction. An annular section is provided with an opening at the end of a handle and the frame is provided with a wire spring slideably displaceable along the annular section. A disposable bag is provided which has a hem for attachment to the annular section. For removal, the wire spring is displaced downwardly and pushes the hem around and off the annular rim for disposal. It will be noted that the annular ring remains as a permanent part of the portable structure.
J. R. Campbell discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,970 a sanitary waste receiver for dogs wherein a plastic bag with an open top has two upper tubular edge portions which are slipped over two spread-apart arms which support the bag in open position. By means of an associated handle, the bag is placed below a pet to receive the fecal excretion thereof. The arms are used to close and partially seal the bag before its removal from the arms which remain as a permanent part of the disclosed structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,321 is disclosed a scoop arm and frame which are forceably urged apart by a spring. A trigger is provided for actuating the scoop arm for scooping up the refuse. A disposable receptacle is provided for receiving the scooped or swept fecal matter. It will be noted that the scoop arm remains as a permanent part of the sanitation device which is disclosed.
J. Fano et al. disclose a sanitary waste receiver wherein a drawband carries a container bag. The drawband is pulled through a slotted locking plate and a hook is provided which engages the drawband in detachable manner. The drawband is flexible and is designed to give up the shape which it desirably has when receiving fecal matter. Although the bag is disposable along with the drawband, it can not be considered as able to maintain the open position of the associated bag for purposes of effective use on a guaranteed basis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,008, T. Narita provides a portable scavenging device consisting of a box mounted on a stick or pole and having a lid which can be opened and automatically closed. Such a device does not provide for a disposable receptacle which may be readily and conveniently replaced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,831, A. Cassidy shows a device including a short annular member having an upstanding rim over which maybe folded an outer edge portion of a disposable bag. A retaining arrangement is provided which consists of an extensible element having one end fixed to an annular member and having a free end carrying a fixing means cooperating with a catch carried by the annular member when the extensible element is stretched around the folded over portion of the bag. A hinged lid is provided for closing the bag.
The above and other patents mentioned hereinabove do not disclose the features of the present invention as enumerated hereinafter.